VO AKHARI VADA
by nidzsmart
Summary: Daya has lost abhijeet..his dear friend.. who was shot by a gangster who were accused of drug peddling in the city...CID caught the gang red handed...but in that brawl..they lost abhijeet...now how daya will come out of it?and will he able to fulfill his promise which he gave to his friend..will he able to console tarika and be a support to his sister? a duo and abhirika story..


** Vo aakhari wada...**

**A/N**- _hey friends here with new stuff ..till now I was writing only romantic stories but this is bit different...not totally abhi tarika..its duo also..it involves two chapters...not much stuff and no romance here sorry.. its a emotional stuff and yes agar pasand aye toh hi padhana..aur review bhi karna...peechli update ki tarah I don't want to see less reviews... I know..LTT and PPTMS is left to update will be back with new updates so till then... enjoy this.._

**_CHAPTER 1_**

He was sitting on the terrace of CID bureau..the place where they...have passed all good and bad memories...where they shared their laughter , pain, worries, success..this is the place where they used to sit and talk for a long time whenever they...got the time of relief... they came there for sharing worries or...happiness...or to just spent time together...but today he is all alone...only the person who was with him is he himself...be it worry, tension or joy he used be there with him...but today he is all alone...no one was with him..his eyes were having no expression except emptiness..full of pain and tears...his red..eyes...now had no tears to shed also... he was himself not knowing how will he come out of it.. will ever come or not...how will he forget him and his memories...his eyes were questioning...that why it happened? Why can he not come back? Now who will take care...of him? He has lost everything..he has lost the person who used to put his life in danger for him...who would love to die happily for him...who fight for him...his eyes keep roaming here and there but couldn't find the person..he is nowhere..he has gone forever...this was the thing which Daya was internally saying himself...but couldn't accept it...that his Abhijeet will never come back again...he was remembering all the time he spent with him...when he first met him...then when they became friends...when Abhijeet saved him by coming in between when..bullet was shot at Daya...when he told that...he will also leave CID if Daya is being accused of murder...when they both vowed that they will marry together...when Abhijeet said that "jeeyenge toh sath marenge toh sath"...and when "yaar Daya tu mera dost nahi mera bahi hai"...and when " mein cahla jaunga na toh phir le lena cahin ki sans "and many other sweet moments of their friendship...when...they worked together...investigated together...times when Abhijeet was their behind him..as a back bone...and he remembered the...last words of Abhijeet..that worst incident of his life when..he lost his dear friend...and..tears rolled down from his empty and painful eyes..and he...

Daya(teary voice)-acha sath nibhaya tumne...kiya kaha tha tumne sath mein shadi karenge..sath jeenge..aur itni jaldi sath chod ker cahle gaye...han cahin ki sans le raha hun na mein(loudly in painfull voice)..bhaut cahin ki sans le raha hun Abhi..dekhna..dekh...jee toh liya sath per sath marne ka wada nahi neebhaya tune...kiya chate ho tum? Kiya lagata hai tumhe...ki mein roounga(wiping tears) nahi.. nahi roounga mein...nahi roounga...(trying to be strong)

Then he remembered the flashback...

**FLASH BACK-**

Abhijeet got a report from his informer that their is a big deal going on in the city..of drugs paddling .. and it is supposed to be in a bar.. as abhijeet got information.. Abhijeet and full team was behind the gang...after much struggle CID finally trapped the gang by much hook and crook...They planned to trap the gang in the bar's room itself...so they didn't disturb anything...everything was going normally..the bar was not disturbed by CID as they wanted to catch the gang..red handed...ACP and team were waiting outside the..bar...in their quails...Abhijeet on driving seat...ACP on passenger... daya and rest all behind...its was being long time that they were waiting for..the gang to enter inside...the gang was very dangerous and they all were mafias associated with underworld ...after waiting for a long time...Rajat to ACP...

Rajat- kafi der ho gayi hai sir.. yeh gangsters abhi tak aye kiyon nahi...

Abhijeet( looking at the bar's door)- ayenge jaroor ayenge...pyasa kitni der kuwen se door rehe sakta hai?

Shreya- sir, kain asa toh nahi ki hume khabar hi joothi mili ho vo ane hi na valein hon..

ACP-nahi..nahi shreya raka(abhijeet's informer) ki khabar kabhi galat nahi hoti..vo jarur ayenge...

And with that they saw first four people entering inside...and after sometime some more people entered inside..

ACP(excitedly)- yehi hai...han..kaha tha na ayenge..yehi hain..chalo Abhijeet daboch lete hain ek ek ko...

ACP..Daya team all were about to come out of Quails but Abhijeet stops them and..

Abhijeet(to ACP).. nahi sir..hum sabka jana teekh nahi hai vahan...agar unhe bhanak lag gayi toh sari mahenat bekar jayegi..jiyada log jyenge toh gadbad ho sakti hai...sir pahle sirf mein jata hun..ander ke halat dekh ker ata hun...aur jab bhi rasta saf hoga..toh message ker dunga ap logon ko..tab ap ander a jana...

Daya(immediately holds his hand)- nahi Abhijeet..pagal ho gaye ho kiya..akele jaoge..kitne khatarnak logn hain vo..tumhara akele jana theek nahi hoga...

Abhijeet- dayaaaa...ase toh kitne criminals ko pakada hai humne...humein toh training di gayi hai na in sab ki...aur phir mein koi bacha nahi hun...

Daya- janta hun per pata nahi kiyon..aj kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai...ajeeb sa der lag raha..asa lag raha ki aj agar tum gaye toh vapas nahi aoge..plz akle mat jao..(convincing tone)

Abhijeet(to ACP)- sir app samajhiye na ise..kahma-kha dar raha hai..kuch nahi hoga mujhe..ase khatroon se toh kitni bar guzar chuken hain hum..phir aj yeh der kiyon...aur hum CID officers ki life kis pal safe hoti hai? jo hona hoga ho jayega...(smiling)

Daya was about to say something but ACP interrupts

ACP - daya..jane do use..kuch nahi hoga...Abhijeet ase logon se achi tarah nipatna janta hai..aur phir Abhijeet sahi khe raha hai jiyada log jaenge toh..gadbad ho sakti hai..case ke is mod per aker hum risk nahi le sakte..jane do use...

Daya(worried face)- a..bb sir app..meri bat..

ACP (cutting his sentence)- jao abhijeet..

With that abhijeet left but as he was moving ...Daya's grip on his hand was losing ...he was feeling that something is going to happen...something very worst and unexpected..now Abhhijeet was behind the gang..he secretly reached to the room where the deal was going on and was listing all the things which they were discussing ... at then when he confirmed that...now team can enter inside ..he called them inside..and now ACP and team reached to the room.. when was deal being finalized...

ACP(entering inside)- hands up..u all are under arrested...band karo yeh sab..

All team entered inside ..and stared arresting them...head of the gangs they became alert..and now counter fire started from both the side...both side struggled for sometime..some fires from ACP 's side some from Gangsters ...finally most of them were..under CID's control..but still two three main people were left...One was caught by Daya..one by ACP and one but Abhijeet..they were still not coming under their control..Abhijeet was fighting with one of the fellow...Abhijeet was trying to grab the person's gun...now the pointing part of gun was between both of them..still struggling..now a big shot happened.. and in that brawl...both Abhi and the person were full of blood...and everything still for the moment...Daya and ACP..team who were struggling with the..gangsters turned towards Abhijeet and saw that...both were in blood...

Daya(wide eyes)- aaaabhi...

Abhijeet turned and all saw that he was shot not the person..with whom he was struggling...

ACP – Abhijeet(shocked)..

Whole team was still and shocked...

Shreya- Abhijeet sir...

Daya ran towards Abhijeet forgetting that person whom he was..fighting with..

Daya(taking him in his lap)- abhi..nahi Abhi(shaking him) koi ambulance bulao(shouting)...

Sachin went aside to call ambulance..

ACP-(patting his cheeks)- ankhe khuli rakho abhijeet kuch nahi hoga tumhe...(teary voice)

Abhijeet beathing heavily...

Daya- mene kaha tha na sir mat bhejiye ise..mera man khe raha thi ki kuch bura hoga...(shedding tears)

Abhijeet(breathing heavily smiling)-kiya bura hu..hua daya..kuch bhi nahi hua..mein theekh hun..

Daya-chup raho tum... hero bane ka shok hai bas..kisi ki nahi sunte..har dusre din apni jan karte me dalni hoti hai tumhe..

Abhijeet(smiling)- ab bhi datega kiya...marne toh cahin se de yaar..

Daya- chup..kaha na(showing anger)..kuch nahi hoga..tumhe..

Abhijeet- acha chod na...yaar...sun tu humisha ase hi haste rahena..vo kiya hai na teri smile(looking at shreya) per kayi log marte hain...dekh...m..mein toh mer hi raha hun kasoor teri smile ka hi hai(breathing heavily)... sorry mere bahi yehi ek jagha hai jahan tujhe sath nahi le ja sakta.. acha mujhe yaad toh karga na...yaar tere jasa dost..kash her janam mein mile... acha kuch mangunga toh dega na...

Daya-haq se mang ke toh dekh jan bhi de dunga... rooh bhi de dunga..(teary eyes)

Abhijeet- nahi... bas ek wada chaiye...dega? meri..meri tarika ko sambhal lena yaar...vo nahi seh payegi...badi kamzoor hai vo..me..mein use diya wa...wada ki uska sath zindagi bar nibhaunga..nahi pura ker paya yaar...nahi de paya uska sath...use sambhal lega na..uski ankhon mein ansun mat nae dena...meri phool si pari ko sambhal lena...use khush rakhna yaar..apni bhen ko khush rakhna...bol karega na...bol...(crying)

Daya-nahi abhi tujhe khuch nahi hoga..yeh toh kiya...sare wade nibayega tu apne...kuch nahi hoga tujhe..(rubbing his hand in abhijeet's hairs)

Abhijeet(breathing very heavily)- wa..waqt nahi mere pas..(forwarding his hand)-wada ker..tere barose tarika ko chod ker jaa raha hun..wada ker..

Daya-hahann..(holding his hand)- han wada hai...per tujhe kuch nahi hoga...

Abhijeet(smiling taking a sigh)- ab..mujhe chinta nahi hai..cahe maut bhi kiyon na a..jaye..(looking at ACP)..Sss..sir mene apni duty puri imandari se nibhayi na...

ACP..nodding as yes couldn't ..speak anything... eyes full of tears seeing..abhijeet slowly sleeping on death bead..getting unconscious..breathing heavily...more heavily...these are his last breaths..he was smiling and looking each and every member of team... remembering all the moments spent with them.. with ACP.. with his Brother like Daya and finally...his soul..left his body..he eyes closed...and body ..stable...

Daya- abhiii(shouting) abhi(shaking him)

ACP- abhijeet...abhi..

All still..and standing...in shocked position...

Sachin came running..

Sachin- sir.. ambulance aa gayi...

And he saw soulless abhijeet ..and still team..Daya madly shaking him..

Daya- abhi...abhi utho..abhi(crying madly)...

daya was not in his sense totally broken...not believing his eyes..was holding Abhijeet's hand...

_**Tune yeh kya kiya...**_

_**Bewafa ban gaya..**_

_**Vaada tod ke chal diya..**_

_**Iss tarah raah mein..**_

_**Tu mujhe peeche chodke...**_

_**Aage tu nikal gaya..**_

_**Saathi tu badal gaya..**_

_**Todi dosti...**_

_**Yeh dosti...hum nahin todenge..**_

_**Todenge dum magar..tera sath na chodengeeee**_...

**FLASH BACK OVER PRESENTLY...**

Daya in unbearable condition...its really hard for him to..come out of it..and come out of his brother's memories...but he remembers the last words of abhijeet...the promise given to him and decides to come out it and fulfill his promise..because their is someone who needs his support...and at this time it is much important to console her...support her..and be with her in her sorrow...not only because of promise given but also for his and her silent relationship...

Daya (wiped his tears)- nahi Abhi mein nahi tootunga...nahi roounga..tune apna wada neebhaya ya nahi.. mein apna wada zarror nibhaunga..na khud harunga na use harne dunga...Abhi tu chinta mat ker mein use sambhal lunga..abhi uska bahi zinda hai...mein janta hun uske zindagi mein..mein teri jagha nahi le sakta...aur na hi lena chata hun..per puri koshish karoonga ki vo toote nahi...beekhare nahi...tumhe diya wada nibhane ki puri koshih karoonga...is vakat mera dukh se jiyada..use sambhalna jaroori hai...use himmat dena jaroori hai...mujhe apne ansu..pee ne hoge...mein tumhe wapas toh nahi la sakta...nahi uska dukh kam ker sakta hun per..han uska dukh bant jaroor sakta hun...mujhe jana hoga ..use meri jarurat hai... apne bahi ki jarurat hai use...

He gets up wiping his tears which were again and again coming in his eyes...he moved towards quails..he drives in full speed and reached her(tarika's house)...where he found no one...the door was open but there was no one inside...he went inside...searched for tarika but didn't find her..daya in tarika's house...

Daya(shouting)- tarika..tarika..kahan ho tum?tarika..yeh khan chali gayi...(keeping his hand on his forehead)...yeh kya kiya mene...mujhe phele use sambhalna cahiye tha...aur mein apna dukh leker baith gaya..pata nahi kahan hogi...Abhijeet ki khaber milte hi..pata nahi kiya haal hua hoga uska...nahi Abhi...use kuch nahi hone dunga mein..nahi..kuch bhi nahi...kahan ho sakti ha vo..(thinking)

He comes out of the house...

**A/N**- _so guys how was it?well pata nahi..can't guaranty...so where is tarika...kiya daya use dhoondh payega?kiya apni bhen ko sambahal payega vo? kiya vo use Abhijeet ke gam se bahar nikal payega?aur kiya vo khud sambhal payega?apne bahi ki maut se...life uncertain hai...uncertain hain iske padaw...so kiya hoga ab janne ke liye jude rahen..BYE TAKE CARE luv u all :)_


End file.
